


Day 3 :Hiraeth

by Kittens_secret



Series: SPN tumblr prompt [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Innocent Sam Winchester, Kid Winchesters (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens_secret/pseuds/Kittens_secret
Summary: A homesickness for a home you can’t return to, or that never was





	Day 3 :Hiraeth

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Sammy?” Dean said not turning away from the stove where he was making their dinner.

“Why don't we have a mommy?” came the timid voice from behind him.

“I told you not to ask that Sam!” Dean responded Glaring over his shoulder at the 5-year-old.

“I know. But everyone else has a mommy, we just have dad and uncle Bobby.” 

Dean sighed and pulled the pot off the stove dishing up two bowls of mac and cheese. 

“Mom died Sam, you know this.” He set the smaller bowl in front of Sam before seating himself

“Yeah but how did she die?” he responded as he poked at his food.

“There was a fire, Sammy you know this, why are you asking.” Dean hated that Sam was at the questioning age. Everything was a question.

“Because Henry at school said his mommy ran away and now he has a second daddy. What if Mommy didn't die and she just left us.” Dean threw down his spoon.

“She would never do that Sam, you don't know anything! You were just a baby!” Dean stormed off to the bedroom he shared with Sam but when he got there he locked the door and threw himself on the bed. 

“Dean!” Sam knocked on the door “Dean! Dad said no locking doors!”

“Go away, Sammy!” Dean threw a pillow at the door then used another to cover his head.

 

Eventually, the knocking stopped but Dean didn't come out. Sam didn't know what he was talking about. Mom would never run away with another man. They were happy, they were complete. They had their house, their own rooms, mom and dad, no moving every year. Dean missed that, he missed having his own space, even his own toys. Now everything was shared with Sam. When they had first moved he remembered crying and begging their dad to take them home. Begged him to go back for mom, he was about the same age as Sam, asking the same questions. But Sam never knew, Sam didn't remember how their mom would make sandwiches and cut the crusts off. How she would take them to the park and watch Dean swing higher and higher before he felt he was flying. She would hum Sam to sleep when he had been crying and Dean would listen outside the door making sure Sammy was OK, when she stopped humming he would scramble back to his room and pretend to be asleep. He could never fool his mom, she would come in and tell him what had made Sam wake up. 

“He was just hungry Dean, You're such a good brother, always making sure he's OK. Get some sleep now.” then she would kiss him on his forehead and tuck him in. 

Dean pulled his head out from under the pillow and wiped his tears, He was a good brother, and if that meant putting up with Sammy's questions then he could do that. Slowly he unlocked the door and peered out, Sam had pushed himself against the far wall and was crying into his knees, when he heard Dean he looked up and wailed. 

“Please don't be mad at me Dean! I'm sorry! I promise I won't ask any more questions about mom!” Dean opened his arms and Sam propelled himself into them. 

“I'm not mad Sammy, I'll tell you what. You can ask me anything about mom, just don't ask dad. It makes him sad.” Sam nodded into his chest smearing Deans shirt with tears and snot.

“Now let's go finish dinner so we can watch TV.” Sam nodded again before pulling away and grabbing dean's hand afraid he would shut himself back in the room if given the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Please think of leaving a review, they make me happy!


End file.
